Wildcat
by Fiery-chan
Summary: Kazu's cuz has a grand opening of his teen club. The whole gang goes and Rika allows herself to fall under Ryo's spell. Slight OOC RR! I put the rating higher. Chapter 8 up! This might be the least chapter unless you REVIEW!1
1. Party!

"Wildcat" By Fiery-chan  
  
Hey everybody! Fiery's got some inspiration and I'm back writing! Except this time it's digimon! Ok now, I am a big Ryuki fan so I'm writing a Ryuki story. For a brief summary, Kazu's cousin has a grand opening for his teen club, "Stanghetta", and the gang has free tickets in! Some wild things happen that night and that's all I'm telling you. P.S. Stanghetta is Italian for "hang-over" ***cough**hint**cough***. For ages, everyone is 16. Even Ryo although I know he's a few years older. But it helps the story. Also, they're all in the same class together. Their teacher is Ms Kisara. If that sounds familiar from my dragonballz story, no Trunks and Goten aren't in the class. Duh. And lastly, I', using english names because they're easier to type. Sorry, but I'm a wimp. So don't hurt me! And as always please review. Flames accepted. Oh yeah also,  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, the action figures would be much cooler. LOL.  
  
Chapter 1: Party!  
  
Rika walked down the street to West Shinjuku High. It was a bright spring morning. The sky was a beautiful blue with not a cloud in sight. It reminded her of another blue. A very erotic and seductive one... But you'll learn about that later. So Rika continued walking but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.   
"Rika! Hey Rika wait up!" It called.  
Rika turned around and saw Kazu. "Hey what's up?" She said to her friend and teammate.  
"Well, my cousin is having the grand opening of his teen club right here tonight and he said I could get my friends in for free!"  
"That's great." Rika replied with hints of enthusiasm in her voice. Kazu's cousin had the most exclusive and sought-after club in Tokyo. Getting in was a big thing.  
"So I decided to bring the whole gang! That's you, me, Kenta, Takato, Jeri, Henry, and Ryo! Can you come?"  
"Sure I can. I can't wait! For once you've done something good, Kazu. Now let's get to school before Ms Kisara beats us." Rika replied.  
"Good idea." The two then ran to get to homeroom.  
Rika took her seat next to Jeri in the back of the room.   
"Hey Jeri, what's up?"  
"Oh Rika I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going to Stanghetta tonight!"  
"Yeah, me too. Hey I have an idea come to my place after school. I have a bunch of hot clubbing outfits we can wear."   
"That sounds great Rika, I can't wait!"  
Just then Ryo sauntered into the room. He took his seat in front of Rika and turned around.   
"Hey wildcat, ready to party?" He said.  
"You bet. Tonight's going to be great. Even if you're there." Rika teased.  
"I'll have you know I am a wild animal when it comes to parties. You wouldn't even be able to keep up."  
"Yeah right, Ryo. Just tell the truth."  
"Ok. I'm afraid to dance."   
"Really!?!"  
"Kidding! I love to dance. And I can get wild if I want to. So wildcat, are you going to live up to your name?"  
"Maybe Ryo. You'll just have to wait and see." As Rika said that, the bell rang and class began.  
  
The class dragged on, and the kids couldn't wait to get out of school. When the final bell rang they all met in the courtyard. Kazu was the one who created the plan.  
"Since the girls will be at Rika's place, how about we all meet there at 7:30. Plus, Rika's house is the closest."  
"Sounds ok to me" Rika replied.  
Everyone else agreed.  
"Good. Then I'll see all of you tonight." Kazu said. He called a goodbye over his shoulder as he walked away.   
Everyone headed off in the direction of their homes. Rika and Jeri walked to Rika's house.   
"So Rika, are you going to dance with Ryo tonight?" Jeri asked her friend.  
"Maybe. It all depends on the situation Jeri." Rika said slyly.   
"But at least tell me if you like him. Please!"   
"Fine. Yes I like him. He's smart, sweet, mature, gorgeous, and more! Plus he has those erotic and seductive blue eyes. And I love all the attention he gives to me."  
After Jeri got over the surprise she said, "That's because he likes you. You should make your move because all the girls like him and if you don't, they will."  
"Hmm. Maybe I will Jeri. Things just might change tonight. Now come on, lets go get suited up."   
The two girls ran the rest of the way to Rika's house. When they got there, they took a snack and their things to Rika's room. They ate, did their homework, and talked about everything for the next few hours. Finally they opened Rika's closet.  
"Ok Jeri, sit there and I shall get you an awesome outfit. Rika stepped into her huge closet and came out a few minutes later with a dark blue halter top with the word "Angel" written in sliver glitter. Rika also held up a pair of light blue low-rise bell bottoms and black shoes. "Try these on." She said.   
Jeri put the outfit on and it fit perfectly. "Oh Rika, this is great!" She said admiring herself in the mirror.  
"You look great too!" Rika replied. "Now for me." Rika went back into the closet and came out with a red spaghetti strap tank top that said "Diva" in black glitter. She also had black bell bottoms that were extremely low-rise. She also had black shoes just like Jeri's.   
"Go put it on so I can see how you look!" Jeri cried.  
Rika emerged with the outfit on and Jeri was so happy. "You look great! Ryo's gonna be all over you tonight!"  
"Not quite." Rika said. She then adjusted her red thong so thet the straps showed above her jeans. "Now he will though." Rika said with an evil smile.  
Jeri laughed. "Ok, since you did wardrobe, I'll do hair and makeup!"  
"Great. Work your beauty magic." Rika said.  
Jeri then got to work on Rika's hair. She left it down so Rika could run her hands through it, but she used scented sprays, and glitter to make it look good. She then did Rika's makeup using the smoky technique. When she was finished with Rika and herself, they both looked great.   
"Well Jeri, I'd say we're ready." Rika said.  
"Definetely."  
The two girls walked into the living room and sat and talked till the boys came.  
About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rika opened the door to find all five guys standing there. The two girls posed and said "Tada!" The response: dropped jaws, and drool. Rika and Jeri laughed.   
Ryo was the first to speak, "Wow wildcat, you look great. You too Jeri" He said although he kept his eyes on Rika the whole time.  
"Well, let's get going." Kazu said.  
As the gang walked, Takato put his arm around Jeri and told her how beautiful she looked, over and over again.  
"So are we gonna have fun tonight wildcat?" Ryo whispered to Rika.  
"Well Ryo, you're gonna have to wait and see wont you." Rika said seductively. Then she hurried ahead to pry Takato off Jeri so she and Jeri could talk.  
'Man, Rika is playing tonight. But why isn't she just telling me off like she usually does? Tonight, I am telling her that I like her. No ifs ands or buts.' Ryo thought to himself.  
  
When they arrived at Stanghetta, they cut the line and walked right in. The place was huge. The dance floor was bigger than any ever seen before. The bar was in the back and it was really long. There were tons of tables each with a candle or two in the center of it for light. In the corner there was a door that led to the lounge. It had huge sofas with elegant lighting. The bathrooms were gorgeous with accessories and all. The girls room had a complete hair and makeup section. There were also a buch of small private rooms for the couples who'd rather have fun privately instead of publically. Plus there was enough stuff for billions of body shots. This place was furnished to the maximum.  
Everyone was in shock.   
"Oh my god!" Jeri cried. "This place is awesome!" Everyone nodded in agreement.   
The group walked to one of the tables and put their things down.   
"I'm gonna go find my cousin." Kazu said and he walked off.   
Henry and Kenta went to get drinks for everyone.  
Takato, Jeri, and Rika headed to the dancefloor and Ryo sat down to admire everything.  
Takato and Jeri danced together and Rika danced alone, just swinging her hips and moving her body.   
Ryo walked up to Rika and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rika turned her head and smiled, then danced faster. Ryo matched her speed and ran one hand down her leg and the other to the bare flesh below her shirt. Rika smiled to herself and ran her hand through her hair. Ryo then banged her (it's a style of dancing for those of you who don't know: I happen to do it really well and get banged really well too) rubbing against her making her laugh. Rika then turned around so that she'd face Ryo and draped one arm on his shoulder. Ryo then moved his hands to her lower back pushing her closer to her. They continued to dance changibg positions repeatedly, with the excitement and passion flowing at full strength the entire time. When the song ended they laughed and gasping for air they returned to their table.  
When they got there, everyone was sitting and they had all been watching the pair the entire time. Jeri smiled and Kazu grinned then said "did you have fun?"  
Rika smiled and said "yes we did." The others laughed and Ryo blushed.  
"Well if you two haven't noticed I grabbed some body shot equipment except we have to use iced tea and sugar instead of tequilas and salt. And it's lemons, not limes. So, who's going first?" Kazu said.  
"I'll go." Ryo offered. "Care to join me wildcat?"  
Rika nodded and pulled her shirt up slightly.  
"Standing or laying down?" Kazu asked.  
"Standing" Rika replied. Ryo then took the sugar and poured some onto Rika's stomach. They then each took their iced tea shots and Rika popped the lemon in her mouth. Ryo leaned his head down and licked the sugar off Rika's stomach slowly, savoring every moment. He then brought his mouth to Rika's took the lemon from her mouth and for a twist, spit it out and kissed her. Instead of being angry, Rika laughed going along with it. Everyone cheered and they all enjoyed the moment the two just shared. Ryo and Rika smiled both extremely happy.   
A slow song started and Takato and Jeri walked to the dance floor.   
Ryo held out his hand to Rika. "Care to dance?" Rika stood up, taking his hand and he guided her onto the dance floor. Ryo put his arms on Rika's waist and Rika wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck. She resed her head on Ryo's shoulder and smiled up at him. Ryo then took her chin in his hand, lifted her face to his and kissed her.  
  
So what do you think about chapter 1? I liked it. So please review and tell me what you think. I'll also take suggestions into consideration. Chapter 2 coming up soon!  
Preview: Ryo and Rika continue to dance but then go to rest in the lounge. I'm sure you all know what's going to happen. LOL. But then again, maybe it won't. But whether it goes either way, good thing there are condoms in the boys room!  
Advertising: Complex Love by TS Angel. One of my favorites.  
Luv'n'stuff! Fiery-chan.  
P.S. Review! Review! Review! 


	2. So Wildcat, Are you Having Fun?

"Wildcat" by Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, I got sooo many good reviews! And I got asked "what's a body shot?" so many times! It's annoying to explain so I'm not going to. I just had my 8th grade graduation dance last night and I was definitely a wildcat. LOL. Well I'm so happy you guys reviewed so I'm going to write some more! Here's chapter 2!  
Disclaimer: Yes! I AM ALL POWERFUL! I OWN DIGIMON!!! (if you just believed that then I'd get some help immediately if I were you.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: "So Wildcat, are you having fun?"  
  
  
Rika deepened the kiss, allowing Ryo to take full control. Even though she had never shown her feelings for him before, she definitely was now. Rika raked her fingers through Ryo's rich brown hair as Ryo held onto her neck. When the kiss ended, Rika wished it could have been longer. Ryo winked at her, took her hand and led her to one of the lounges in the back. He gave a thumbs-up to Kazu when they passed him and led her to a couch in the "blue room". (The whole room is blue. They're all based on colors).   
Ryo sat down and pulled Rika next to him. She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"So wildcat, are you having fun?" Ryo whispered into her ear. Rika nodded and looked up into his eyes.  
"Lots of fun."   
"Glad to hear it. But there's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it Ryo?"   
"I... I love you." Rika gasped and smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I've been waiting for the longest time to tell you. You mean everything to me. I love everything about you." He said to her, wiping her tears.  
"Ryo, I love you too. Ever since I met you, I knew you were perfect. But I used to think that if I showed my feelings, people would find my weaknesses. I now know that that's not true. So now I can finally tell you that I love you." Tears dripped down Rika's cheeks and Ryo kissed them away.   
Ryo took Rika's chin and pulled her face to his and kissed her. Rika kissed Ryo back, then opened her mouth slightly, allowing Ryo's tounge to explore the inside of her mouth. Ryo held onto Rika's head as Rika pushed him down onto the couch. They continued kissing and exploring each other's emotions.   
When they broke their final kiss, Rika crawled up so that she was curled against Ryo's chest.  
"I've never felt such feelings before." Ryo whispered.   
"I need you so bad Ryo." Rika replied.  
Ryo responded by flipping Rika over and exploring her body with his hands while kissing her intensely. Rika grabbed Ryo's hair and pulled it screaming for more. Ryo smiled, kissed her lightly then laid down next to her. Rika glared at him for teasing her but then smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you Ryo Akiyama." Rika said.   
Ryo then pulled his shirt off, leaving him in only his jeans and sneakers. Rika traced the muscles in his chest and along his arms. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. Ryo grabbed Rika's head deepening the kiss. He then kissed her on her neck and made a trail of kisses down to her stomach. (By this time, Rika's shirt is off as well.) Ryo continues to kiss her, making Rika moan in passion. Not wanting to go too far, being the gentleman that he his, Ryo slides Rika's shirt back on, then pulls on his as well. Rika is upset but agrees. Things that happen too fast end up being destroyed. (Hint: The MORAL of this story!!! Just kidding.) Rika then lays ontop of Ryo and wraps her arms around him smiling.   
"Let's go rock this joint." Ryo said pulling Rika to her feet.  
  
*********  
  
The couple left the blue room and Rika headed to the ladies room. When she got inside she found Jeri fixing her makeup.  
"Rika!!! I want full and total details right now!" She yelled at her friend.   
Rika sat down next to Jeri at the makeup station and told her everything as she fixed her eyeliner and reapplied her lipgloss.  
"Wow, I can't believe it. Rika Makino and Ryo Akiyama: a couple." Jeri said in amazement. (I'm using Rika's Japanese last name because I can't spell the English one. Don't hurt me!!!)  
"Well you better believe it. Now I won't have to listen to all those girls talk about Ryo caz he's taken." Rika replied laughing.  
"Except now they're going to discuss revenge on you and ways to plot your downfall."  
The two friends laughed and walked back out to their table. By the time they got back, Ryo had also explained what had happened except to the guys.  
"Hey guys." Jeri said.  
"So, who's daring to go do some karaeoke?" Kazu asked. "No takers?"  
"I'll do it." Ryo said standing up. "Besides, nothing to lose but my dignity right?" Ryo left the table and walked over to the karaeoke stage. He spoke to the dj, then picked up the mike.  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me/ We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's/ Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)/ If you wanna go and get high wit me/ Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y/   
Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)  
In the club on the late night, feelin right/ Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice/ Lookin for a little shorty I noticed so that I can take home (I can take home)/ She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude / or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude/ But as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on (Know that it's on)/ I peep something comin towards me on the dance floor / Sexy and real slow (hey) / Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video/ So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?/ Her measurements were 36-25-34/ I like the way you brush your hair/ And I like those stylish clothes you wear/ I like the way the light hit the ice and glare/ And I can see you boo from way over there/ If you wanna go and take a ride wit me/ We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's/ Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)/ If you wanna go and get high wit me/ Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y/   
Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)" Ryo continued to sing the song until he was done. When the song ended the whole room was roaring in applause. Ryo walked back to his table and the tamers were cheering.  
"Dude, that was awesome!" Kazu cried.  
"Oh, it was nothing." Ryo replied modestly. Rika wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. She led him out to the dance floor and they danced to the next three songs. Wanting some time alone, the two headed back into the blue room.  
The couple rested on the large sofa and began to kiss each other and have a good time like before until Henry came running in, panting.   
"Ryo, Rika, come quick. It's Kazu, an emergency!"  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long but I've been busy. I had my graduation dance, awards ceremony, (where I got the Presedential Outstanding Academic Acheivement Award), my graduation, and my regents/finals. I've been a very busy girl. But it's all over now so I can dedicate my summer to my stories and my friends. So I'm finally gonna start updating! And maybe I'll write some new stories too! Well, you're going to have to hang on the edge of your seat because I just made this a cliff hanger. Keep reviewing and all I'm going to say is "Poor Kazu!" Luv'n'stuff and a Blaze Ball too! Fiery-chan 


	3. Emergency!

Wildcat  
By Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Now I bet you're all in total shock wondering "what the hell happened to Kazu?" This is where you shall find out! If you are also a DBZ fan of the Gohan/Videl coupling, then expect another chapter to the Boy and the Girl soon because I'm working very hard. I am also beginning an AU digimon fic, once again Ryuki. I hope it turns out ok. Expect to see it pretty soon. Now then, as for Kazu: I AM NOT A KAZU HATER!!! I love him to death but I needed someone for this scene and Kazu just seemed to fit. You'll understand later.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I have traveled to Japan and taken the digimon creators hostage. At the moment, they are sitting in my closet playing poker with Craig McKracken. (If you're confused go read the a/n in my ppg fic "Chemical Changes" ) therefore, I OWN THE SHOW AND THE DIGIMON TEAM ALONG WITH IT!  
P.S. The ocean in Kansas is still going out to the highest bidder, prices starting at $1,000 and rising.  
The Element of Fire: Again with the rambling!  
Fiery-chan: Oh just shut up already!  
  
Chapter 3: Emergency!  
  
Ryo and Rika dashed out of the blue room following Henry, running as fast as they could. As they crossed to dance floor they saw that one of the large wall mirrors had been shattered. Glass was all over the place. There was also one of the tables lying against the wall. As the three came closer to the crowd Ryo noticed the rest of the gang there. Jeri and Kenta were crying and Takato looked extremely pissed off. The police were also there and they heard someone say that an ambulence was on it's way. H  
Henry, Ryo and Rika pushed through the crowd that had formed. Lying slumped against the fallel table was Kazu. He looked ghostly pale, covered with cuts, scrapes, bruises, and blood. Shards of broken glass was lying on and around him, some pieces were protruding from his skin. Rika screamed and ran to the others. Ryo went right to Kazu with an angry glare, that dared anyone to tell him to back off. He looked up at his friends.  
"What happened?" He asked, his eyes full with such sadness.   
Henry was doing his best to console the others. He was trying to stop Kenta's and Jeri's tears, control Rika from freaking out adn trying to prevent Takato from tearing someone's limbs off. He was the first to speak.  
"Kazu had gone to the dance floor when this girl walked up and wanted to dance with him. Kazu thought nothing of it and agreed. She started getting a little wild although Kazu didn't seem to mind. Then she stated looking around the room as if she was looking for someone, then she just started making out with Kazu. Then this guy walked over, tore Kazu off of her and started screaming 'Who the f*** do you think you are?' and shit like that. The he started beating the crap out of him, leaving him in the state you see right now. Apparently, the girl dumped her boyfriend and was trying to make him jealous. I guess it worked."  
"What's gonna happen to them?" Ryo asked.  
"The police are taking them in for multiple charges. It seems they always do stuff like this."  
"But why is Takato so mad?" Ryo asked nodding towards Takato who seemed to calm down about an inch.   
"He saw it happening but thought Kazu could handle it and now he's just mad that he didn't step in to help."  
"Oh." Ryo said. "Poor kid." He whispered, placing his hand on Kazu's head. "Poor, defenseless, guy." Henry had walked to Takato to talk to him.   
"It's ok man." He said.  
"No it's not! I should have been there! Kazu's my friend and I just stood there watching! It's my fault!" Takato replied.   
"He'll get better, just watch." Henry said. He then walked to the others trying to stop their tears.  
'Henry's so calm about this. I wish I could be. Why did you have to get in this mess Kazu.' Ryo thought to himself.  
Minutes passed but it felt like hours. Finally the ambulence came. Kazu and his cousin (Who's name is Brad by the way) were put inside. One of Brad's friends loaded the others into his van and they followed the ambulence to the hospital. When they arrived Kazu was rushed to the emergency room. Brad walked over to them.  
"He's unconscious and very unstable." He said to the gang. "Call me on my cell if things improve he said handing them a piece of paper with his number on it. "I have to get back to the club and help clean up. I'll contact my aunt and uncle. Take care guys." He said waving as he walked out.  
From a payphone they all took turns calling their parents. When they finished the docter came out.  
"We got him stabilized but he's still unconscious. I don't know when he'll wake up. We have him in ICU. You kids should get home."  
"Can we see him first?" Henry asked.  
The doctor nodded and led them to Kazu's room. They walked in and stood around the bed. Kazu was still pale but he was wrapped up in bandages and his wounds were cleaned. One by one they all said goodbye.  
"Good bye Kazu." Kenta whispered, his eyes still watery.  
"Bye Kazu." Jeri whispered. Then she and Kenta walked out to cry some more.  
"Get well soon Kazu." Henry said.  
"Stupid twerp." Rika said smiling. "We'll be back later. Bye." She said putting her hand on Kazu's.  
"Good bye man. But who's going to be my fan club now." Ryo said laughing to himself. He then led Henry and Rika out of the room.  
"Man Kazu, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you buddy. Instead I stood and watched. I wish I could take this all back. Get better Kazu. Things won't be the same without you. Bye." Takato said, starting to cry. Then he walked out and they all headed home.  
******  
The gang spent the entire weekend in the hospital. Sunday night, Rika went up and found no one there. She talked to Kazu telling him stories about how the families all missed him and couldn't wait for him to come home.   
"We miss you Kazu." Rika whispered.  
"I'll say." A new voice said. Rika turned to find Ryo in the doorway.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Back at ya. How is he?"  
"He's getting stronger."  
"Will he wake up soon?" Ryo asked.  
"Let's hope so."  
As if by some miracle, Kazu began to stir. Both tamers gasped and rushed to his bedside. Kazu's eyes then fluttered and they opened up slowly.   
"Rika? Ryo? Where am I?" He asked.  
Rika was crying and smiling. "You're in the hospital Kazu. You're finally awake. We were afraid that you would never open your eyes again."  
"Well man it's good to see ya again." Ryo said. "I'll go call everyone." Ryo left and Rika expalied everything that happened with the occasional "uh-huh" and "I remenber that" from Kazu.  
When Rika finished telling the story, Ryo was back.   
"They're on their way." He told her.  
After everyone arrived, said hello, and cried Kazu was moved into a regular room. The tamers said good bye and left their friend to heal.  
"I'm so happy." Jeri said as they walked home.  
"Yeah." Henry said. The others all nodded their heads. Once they got to the main road, the tamers departed and went in different directions to ther homes.  
  
A/N: Yeah! Kazu's getting better. I was going to leave it at Kazu being unconscious and just starting to wake up, but I decided to end this chapter here. Well, now you all don't have to fret because Kazu is getting better. He'll be back in school before you can say "Oranges and Lemons say the bells of St Clement's. You owe me five farthings say the bells of St. Martin's. When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey. When I grow rich say the bells of Shoreditch. Here comes a candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop. The last man's dead!" (Pg. 278 of Falling Stars by V.C. Andrews.) Sorry, I couldn't help myself! Tehe.  
Fire: Once again...  
Fiery: Didn't I say to shut up!?!  
Preview: The gang minus Kazu goes back to school. They seem to be in the limelight. Especially Rika and Ryo.  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan 


	4. Embrace the Limelight!

Wildcat  
By: Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Yes Kazu is all right boys and girls. I had a plan to kill him but I decided not to. I decided I wanted to live as well so if I killed him you would all kill me. The reviews are slowing. You guys have to keep reviewing! I have another couple of Ryuki's up my sleeve. Expect to see them soon. Well, here's chapter four!  
Disclaimer: I decided to save you from the sarcasm and just say that I do not own Digimon. If you were expecting the sarcasm however, you can whine about it in your review.  
  
Chapter 4: Embrace the Limelight!  
  
When Monday came, the kids had to go to school. Kazu would be staying in the hospital a little while longer to recover; this was his mother's order. So, the tamers gang would have to sit through school without Kazu's wisecracks. Pity, they really enjoyed them. This would make the school days extremely dull. Or so they thought.   
Rika walked to her locker feeling all eyes on her. Everytime she turned around, the eyes darted away. 'Strange.' She thought to herself. When she finished at her locker she walked into Ms. Kisara's room and took her seat. Ryo was already there. After Rika was all set up for class, he turned around.  
"Was it just me or did everyone seem to be staring at all of us this morning?" He asked.   
Jeri had just walked in and heard Ryo's question so she said; "I didn't feel anyone staring. Why, did you guys?" They both said yes. Jeri seemed confused. "I'll get to the bottom of this." She got up, took the bathroom pass, and went to the girls' room. Rika and Ryo waited in anticipation for her return. When Jeri did return she didn't look happy.  
"It's just as I expected. It seems your fanclub was at Stanghetta on Friday and saw you and Rika." She said to Ryo. "So now the girls are spreading it all over the school. Be on your toes."  
"Can't I just beat the crap out of them?" Rika asked getting angrier by the minute.  
"So you can get suspended? That will just add to their merriment. What we need is a plan." Ryo said falling into thought.  
"Or you can just ignore them, or play along. Don't try to change it around because that will only make it more obvious. I told you those girls would plot your downfall Rika, plan a is already engaged."  
"Yeah, you're right Jeri. So should we just ignore it, or give them what they want?" Rika asked.  
"What they want is for you to get so mad that you'll want nothing to do with me." Ryo said. "I say we continue they're little game let them see that their rumors are true. That we are so deeply in love that nothing will tear us apart."  
"But are you?" Jeri asked making both Rika's and Ryo's faces turn bright red. "That's what I thought. I say use Ryo's plan. You shouldn't run from them. You should embrace the limelight and bask in its glow."  
"Now, now Jeri let's not get all poetic. So wildcat, are you in?" Ryo asked flashing his trademark smile.   
"Alright, let's do it. Jeri, it will be your job to contact the others so they can be a part of this too. We don't need them screwing this up." Rika said smiling.  
"Already taken care of." Jeri said as she typed in the message on her mobile communicator. "Since Takato and I both have these, I sent the message to him. And since he's in homeroom with Henry and Kenta, he can inform them of the situation."  
"We should all get one of those. Jeri and Takato both having one was sheer luck. They're not that expensive so I say we should all buy one." Ryo said with a look that said, "I'm impressed."  
"We'll bring it up at the next meeting. Here comes the president of your fanclub." Rika said nodding her head in the direction of the door. A girl with icy blue eyes, a personality to match and blonde hair that screams "I dyed my hair and you know it because it looks so fake." Her name was Christi and she considered herself higher than everyone.  
"Why good morning Rika. I saw you at that club on Friday night. You looked like you were having fun." Christi said with a sickly sweet smile.  
"Yes, I did have fun." Rika replied with the exact same smile. Christi glared at her.  
"So Ryo, how about you come to my house tonight. My parents just got a hottub installed and it's really great."   
"Oh I'm sorry Christi, but I'm going to Rika's tonight, I won't be back until really late." Ryo said flashing a smile.  
"Well, that's too bad. I feel sorry for you." She replied with a look that said "I'm taking you two down then Ryo will be mine."  
"Why on earth would you feel sorry?" Ryo asked.  
"Because you'll be with her when you could be with someone better, like me." She said smirking at Rika. That went too far. Rika was about to burst out of her chair and attack Christi but Ryo stopped her by saying "But no one is better than Rika. So I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Rika calmed down and almost burst into laughter when she saw the look on Christi's face.  
Christi glared and stormed over to her seat. Rika giggled and raised an eyebrow to Ryo.  
"Smooth." Was all she said.   
Ryo was about to make a witty remark when Jeri said "That's odd."  
"What is?" Rika asked.  
"It's says that Takato's communicator has been terminated." Jeri replied looking somewhat upset.  
"Maybe he forgot to turn it on." Ryo suggested.  
"No, that wouldn't be the cause of it." Jeri replied.  
"Well it's not like he was attacked by an evil digimon because all of the gates are closed." Rika said laughing. (Just pretend Takato never found the entrance in the last episode.)  
"Yeah, at least we don't have that to worry about." Jeri replied.  
"Ask him about it next period." Ryo said.  
"Right, that's what I'll do." Jeri said smiling. "Thanks guys."  
*****  
Rika sat through homeroom and first period feeling Christi's eyes on her the whole time. The class finished their lesson before the period was to be over so Ms. Kisara gave them the rest of the period to talk. Rika looked around the room watching her classmates. Christi had gathered with her little group to whisper and laugh in the corner. Ryo had gone over to some of the guys to help them with some card game strategies they were trying to work out. Jeri was reading a magazine article about her second favorite person (the first being Takato of course), Missy Angelou. Missy was classified as the ultimate teen. She was beautiful, with long raven-black hair and emerald green eyes. She was tall and thin, with great skin. But she didn't stop with looks. She was also skilled in martial arts, beating some of the best adults in tournaments all over the world. She was a singer, a dancer, and an actress. The most recent tidbit of information was that she had just mastered the digi battle card game and could even be considered better than the king and queen of the game. The king and queen being Ryo and Rika. Rika was never too happy about this. She knew that she and Ryo were unbeatable, especially in the newest form of the game know as tag-team. In this, two teams of two players each battle by each team taking fifteen cards from one member and fifteen from another. With Ryo and Rika's combined cards, they were unstoppable. At the moment they were trying to build the master deck, finding all possible strategies to win. Although the tamers were teens, they were still children in their hearts.   
'Nobody is better than Ryo and I.' Rika thought to herself looking at the magazine cover. "Hey Jeri, could I read that?" Rika asked pointing to the magazine.  
"Sure." Jeri replied handing her friend the magazine.  
Rika flipped through the pages looking at the pictures of Missy. The article was about her self-titled debut album "Missy." It spoke about how she had done a bunch of remixes of old songs, giving them a newer and edgier twist. She also wrote her own music. Her hit single at the moment was "Destiny" named respectively after her record label "Destiny Monsters." Her producer and agent was an ex lead singer of a high-school band and a long time friend. He and his wife worked together on the company, along with a few of their friends. His wife is also a singer, and did a few songs with Missy. Their daughter Harmony, was Missy's best friend and backup singer and dancer. Her producer's younger brother was a journalist and did some of the songwriting and editing. His wife who was a teacher also helped out here. An old friend did some of the technical work for the producer's old band so she helped in that field for Missy's concerts. Her husband also helped with the computer stuff along with one of their friends. The record label was a group effort and the people listed were only a few of the many involved.  
"Wow, impressive." Rika said to herself.   
Missy had turned down record labels like Columbia, Sony, Jive, and Murder Inc. She said that she grew up with the "Destiny Monsters" crew and wasn't going to leave them now.   
When she finished, Rika gave Jeri's magazine back and made a mental note to go buy Missy's cd after school.  
"So what do you think of Missy Angelou?" Jeri asked.  
"She's very talented. I'm impressed by her accomplishments." Rika answered.  
"Except for the part about the card game right?"  
"Yeah, because no one is better than Ryo and I. If she were here I'd challenge her to a tagteam match. Ryo and I could whoop her so fast..." Jeri smiled.  
"Ok, I've heard enough." She said laughing. "The bell's about to ring. Pack your stuff."  
****  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. The last class was drama, and all of the tamers were in it together. They usually teamed up because you needed groups of seven for the skits, but with Kazu in the hospital, they were one short. Since the class was even, there was no one else to take Kazu's place so one of the tamers would have to play double. Or so they thought.  
There was a knock on the door and a strong looking man wearing a black suit stepped into the room and handed Mr. Wendyl, the drama teacher, a note. As he read it, the students whispered to each other, wondering what was going on. Mr. Wendyl clapped his hands and the teens quieted down.   
"We will be having an extra student in our class for a week or two." He said. Then turning to the tamers he added, "It looks like you won't need a double after all. Our new student can take Kazu's place because by the time he gets back, she should be gone. Since you six will be the first to befriend her, you are being asked to show her around, take her to your hang-outs, just not the digital world," He said laughing. Because of the D-reaper incident, everyone knew about the seven tamers and digimon as well. "I'm sure you'll make her fell welcome right kids?"  
"Sure! Of course we will. So who is it?" Jeri asked.  
"Oh, right. You can come in now." He said to the door. Walking in wearing a lime green halter and white capris was Melissa Angelou. Everyone gasped and watched her as she took he empty seat at the tamers table. The only thing she said was to the tamers.  
"Birds of a feather, flock together."  
  
A/N: Could this be any more obvious!?! Do you know what I was hinting at? If you do, email me the answer so as not to spoil it for anyone else. And as always, review. If you got the last statement, plug it into the information on Missy's record group and see if you could figure it out. The answer will be in the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing my friends and worthy adversaries. Until next time,  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan  
Next chapter: Missy's Secret and Yamaki's Discovery. 


	5. Missy's Secret and Yamaki's Discovery

Wildcat  
By: Fiery-chan  
  
WARNING: This author note is gonna be long. But it's important so READ THE WHOLE THING!!!   
Did you guess what Missy meant by "birds of a feather flock together"? And what about her recording group and all that stuff. Here is the answer. The names will be used in this chapter and throughout the story but I couldn't wait so I'm telling you.   
Producer: Matt Ishida. The lead singer in a high school band aka The Teenage Wolves.  
His wife: Mimi Tachikawa. This one was hard but if you remember Mimi's angelic voice from season 1 when she sang the Shogungekomon song. I decided she would be best as a singer.  
Younger Brother: T.K. Takaishi. The show said he became a novelist but journalists make more money.  
His wife: Kari Kamiya. We all wanted this!!! Toei screwed this up so much and me being a total Takari fan, I'm hooking them up. Kari's a teacher just like the show said she would be.  
Technician(female): Yolei Inoue. If you remember from season 2 when they were in the Giga house Yolei talked about how she did all the technical stuff for the Teenage Wolves.  
Her Husband: Ken Ichijouji. Computers, boy genius duh! Actually once the spore was "deleted" he became somewhat average if I remember correctly but he can still be smart!   
Their friend: Izzy Izumi. Once again computers being the clue.  
Of course Sora (Tai's wife), Joe, Cody, Tai and Davis are also involved.  
Missy's stylist: Sora Takenouchi. After all, she became a fashion designer.  
Missy's doctor and nutritionist: Joe Kido. He became a doctor, makes sense.  
Missy athletics department: Tai Kamiya and Cody Hida. Cody does Kendo and Tai does soccer. I'm sure they know more things also.  
Missy's bodyguard: This is the man that walked into the classroom. Davis Motomiya.  
All of the digidestined are involved, just nobody knows that they're digidestined. Unless of course you translated the record label, "Destiny Monsters." Destiny, for digidestined and digidestiny and Monsters for digital monsters. Was all of this too obvious? As for Missy's statement, that you'll have to wait for.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. However, the Japanese digimon team and now Terri-Lei O'Malley are in my closet eating Pizza Hut and swapping jokes with Craig McKracken from the Powerpuff girls. My closet is getting full. If anybody knows a good contractor to expand my closet, feel free to tell me. And although, I haven't wrote any Spongebob fanfics, I sneaked into Nick studios and kidnapped Derek Drymon, the creator (I think.) So, he's in here too.   
What chapter am I on? Chapter five, already? Wow! Well, here it is.  
  
Chapter 5: Missy's Secret and Yamaki's Discovery  
  
The tamers sat looking extremely confused. What did she mean by that? Oh well. If they had to show her around town then they could learn later. Jeri began by introducing everyone.  
"Hi. I'm Jeri!" She said. Then pointing to everyone she said, "This is Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Kenta. You'll be taking Kazu's place because he's in the hospital. We're going there after school so you can come with us and meet him. He's great, really funny."  
"Um, ok." Missy said. Missy's bodyguard stood at the door watching the table and everything else.   
"Would you like a seat Mr. um..." Mr. Wendyl began.  
"Motomiya, Davis." The man said. "And no thank you I'm fine." (I know he seems serious now but he might change later.) Missy sighed and looked at him.  
"You don't have to stay Davis, you can go somewhere else if you'd like to."  
"My orders are to stay with you, Missy. Unless you want Matt to beat me, I'd suggest you let me stay." He replied.  
"Ok, whatever floats your boat." She responded, sighing.   
"By the way." Henry said. "Don't forget we have to go see Yamaki and Riley after school today. He's still trying to find another gateway. He thinks the d-arcs could be of use." Missy saw Davis smile at Henry's statement and wondered why. (Missy doesn't know either.)  
"But we were going to go shopping." Jeri whined.  
"You'll have to shop another day. What's more important, Leomon or the sale at Bloomingdales?" Henry asked slightly annoyed.  
"In most cases I'd say Bloomingdales but since Leomon's involved, I'll pick him. I should consider myself extremely lucky afterall. Thanks to the digi-gnomes, Leomon's alive now. I'll take any chance I can get to see him." Jeri replied glowing.  
"I knew you'd say that." Then turning to Ryo, Henry asked, "What's today's activity?"  
"To find a scene from one of the many Shakespeare plays and translate it into terminology for today's times. Then assign roles and practice acting it out. It's a multiple day activity so there's no reason to rush. But the goal for today is the find a play and a scene." Ryo responded.  
"But there's so many! We'll be here for hours!" Rika cried.  
"Any suggestions?" Takato asked, turning to Missy.  
"Well, since Shakespeare wrote a play for almost every genre of literature there is, if we pick a genre we would like to act out, we can narrow down the choices in plays." She said.  
"Good idea." Henry said smiling to her. Missy's face glowed and she turned slightly red. Jeri and Rika exchanged glances. They had both seen that. They looked to see if the others had, Ryo winked. He'd seen it too.   
After talking for a few minutes, they decided to do something involving murder and dramatic tension. Eventually they narrowed it down to two possibilities. Othello and Macbeth. In the end, they decided to do Othello. From there, they chose the scene where Othello murders Desmonda.  
"Do we have any volunteers for Othello and Desmonda?" Ryo asked looking skeptically at the group.   
"I'll play Desmonda if you want me to." Missy volunteered. "And because my music team's kids are always at the house, if I go through some boxes, I'll most likely find a fake rubber knife. But I'm not promising." She said laughing. "There are only a few little kids left. Most are either our age or older."  
"That's ok." Jeri said. "I'm sure one of the guys has something in their attic from when they were kids or something. In fact we all might."  
"Not to be the one to state the obvious, because that's normally Kazu's job, but we can always look in the prop box in the back of the room." Kenta said.  
"Or we could look in the prop box in the back if the room." Jeri repeated. "That always works." She added laughing.  
"So, who's going to volunteer to kill Missy?" Rika asked looking to the four guys. No one did so Rika cut four equal slips of paper, making one shorter than the other three. "Shortest one plays Othello. We never had this problem before, you know. If I was playing Desmonda, you'd all be fighting over who would kill me." Rika said laughing.  
"Actually, out of fear of being killed afterwards, we would probably be doing the same thing." Takato said, praying that Rika wouldn't attack him.  
"I stand corrected." Rika said laughing. "Although, to think you of all people would know I'm not like that anymore. I am very upset. Therefore, you are going to pick the first piece." She said holding out her fist to Takato. He glared and picked a piece, it was long. Kenta picked next, his was also long. Ryo picked after him and also got long. Henry knew what he would get but picked the last one anyway, it was short.   
"Congratulations Henry, you get to kill Missy!" Takato said. At that moment, Mr. Wendyl walked by.   
"I believe I told you to be nice to Missy, not kill her." He said laughing. "Othello is a good choice. A personal favorite."  
"How did he?" Kenta whispered.  
"A guy murdering a girl, it's the only one that fits. If you consider all other possibliities, Othello is the only one that makes sense. Am I right?"  
"Yes." Ryo said. "You sure know your plays."  
"I couldn't be a drama teacher if I didn't." He responded. "By the way, if Kazu returns before Missy leaves, then you will be a group of eight. And if Missy is to return at any other times, she will be in your group."  
"Ok." They all responded. Mr. Wendyl walked away to tend to the other groups.  
"Henry, what are you writing down?" Rika asked.  
"The original lines to the play. It will be easier to refer to paper then these old playbooks." He replied. "And I have one more sentence and I'll be done."  
"Well you can close up for now, class will be over in a second." Ryo said. "Everyone meet in the courtyard after school. What locker number are you, Missy?" He asked, turning to her.   
"Um, 270." She said looking at her locker card.  
"That's right next to mine, I'm 271." Ryo replied. "You can walk with me then I'll take you to the courtyard because you probably have no clue right?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Ryo." She said smiling.  
"No problem. Oh and by the way wildcat, don't forget the event that must take place by Christi's locker." He said to Rika winking.  
"How could I forget?" Rika said sarcastically.  
"That's my girl." Ryo said laughing. Missy looked confused so Jeri filled her in on the club, and what had happened since then.  
"Ahh, I was wondering why your friend was in the hospital." She said.  
The bell rang and everyone filed out. So as to prevent her from being scene, the tamers surrounded Missy and had Davis walk a bit farther back. He objected at first but realized that it would be for the best. One by one, the tamers went to their lockers soon leaving only Ryo and Missy who kept her head slightly down and had pulled her hair up in a bun. She planned to save the onslaught of fans for tomorrow morning. Since the tamers had plans, she didn't want to waste any time. The two arrived at their lockers and quickly grabbed their books. They then met up with the other guys half a dozen lockers down from Christi's. They waited for a little while, then when Rika and Jeri came, Ryo called out to Rika.  
"Hey wildcat!" This was said extremely loudly causing everyone's heads to turn particularly the heads of Christi and her followers. Rika waved and seemed to float towards Ryo. They met right in front of Christi's locker, just as planned and kissed each other. The only reason they did this was to get back at her for what she said this morning. Christi's eyes flared up with hatred and the other tamers, as well as Missy, snickered. They all went seperate ways, each having something to do before going to the courtyard so when Rika finally left, Missy and Ryo were the only ones still there. They walked down the hall as Ryo pointed out multiple things acting like a tour guide. Missy laughed at the way he said s a lot of stuff and soon they were sitting on a bench in the courtyard chatting.  
"I read somewhere that you might be better at the D.B.C.G. than Rika and I. Is this true?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I swear, I didn't say that. After I learned how to play, I did a bunch of competitions and won them all. Being that I am the "ultimate teen" as the reporters put it, they decided to make me the ultimate card game player as well, therefore writing that I am better than the king and queen. But from what I heard, I'm far from beating you guys." She replied. "I heard that you two are tag team partners. I should get a partner."  
"How about Jeri." Ryo suggested.  
"She plays?" Missy asked. Jeri didn't seem like the card playing type.  
"Yup, she was trained by the Digimon queen. Rika taught her because Jeri thought that she had a better chance of becoming a tamer if she learned the game." Ryo explained.  
"Is it true that she was kidnapped by the D-reaper?" Missy asked.  
"Yeah, those were some hectic times. You should have seen Takato, he was a total and complete wreck."  
"Aw, are they going out? Takato and Jeri that is." She asked.  
"Yeah, they've been together since the d-reaper incident. They're really adorable." Ryo responded.  
"And what about you and Rika?"  
"Um..." Ryo started.  
"That's ok, sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
"It's alright. Look, here come the others." Ryo said pointing in multiple directions. Takato and Henry were coming from the gym area, and Rika, Jeri, and Kenta were coming from the library area. When they were all together, they all started walking to the hospital.  
"Missy, wouldn't you prefer if I drove you all to the hospital?" Davis asked, pointing in the direction of his silver Mustang GT.  
"Um ok, thanks. C'mon guys, Davis can drive us." Missy said to her new friends. They all hopped in and made a tight squeeze to fit. Missy laughed. "I forgot it isn't that big."   
"That's ok." Jeri replied smiling. Rika was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind.  
"Missy, this has been totally bugging me but the first thing you said to us was "birds of a feather, flock together." What did you mean by that?"   
Missy smiled and dug into her bag. The tamers all watched intensely. When she pulled out her hand, in it was a green and white d-arc. "I'm a tamer too." The jaws dropped on all of the other tamers. "I also know that there are four others: Alice, Mako, Ai, and Suzi. Right?" They nodded.  
"Kazu's gonna love this." Takato said. "This will be the highlight of his day."  
"Actually the second." Kenta said. "The first will be having Missy in his room, the second will be finding out that she is a fellow tamer." Everyone laughed.  
"Not to come off as rude or aggressive, but where the hell were you when we were fighting the d-reaper? Because we sure could have used the help." Rika said.  
"I'm sorry. I was in America working on a movie, whenever I was able to sneak away; I fought the agents in America. But that was rarely. I wish I could have been of more help to you guys."  
Rika smiled. "That's ok, at least you tried. With your life, I'm sure it was hard. Thanks." The two girls smiled at each other.   
Soon they were all at the hospital. They walked into the room, and as Kenta said, Kazu would have jumped through the ceiling if he hadn't been attached to a bunch of IV tubes. Everyone sat down and they all explained the day's events. Kazu laughed at the scene in homeroom with Christi. When they got to the part about Missy being a tamer, Kazu nearly fell right out of bed. Missy showed him her d-arc.  
"I'm very impressed." He said to the group. "You guys got along extremely well without me. I'm shocked." They all laughed and soon the group had to leave to head to Yamaki and Riley's apartment. (In one episode, they're both in what looks like an apartment so I assume they live together.) They all said good bye and squeezed back into the convertible.  
They drove to Odaiba, where the apartment was located and Davis was surprised at how much the place had changed. The group squeezed into an elevator and rode it to the third level where the apartment was located. They walked down the corridor and stopped at the number that was written on the paper. Ryo knocked on the door and a woman wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans opened it.  
"Hi guys come on in." She said to them. "So what's new?"  
"We have a new tamer Riley." Takato replied.  
"Excuse me?" Yamaki asked walking out of the bedroom.  
"Yeah, Missy Angelou. Show them." Takato responded.  
"Oh, right." Missy said and held out her d-arc.  
"And who's this?" Riley asked nodding towards Davis.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Davis Motomiya, Missy's body guard." Davis said.  
"Did you say your name was Davis Motomiya?" Yamaki asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, as one professional to another, do you mind if we talk privately in my room?" Yamaki asked.  
"I don't see why not."   
"Good. Riley, I'll be out in a minute, would you get some drinks, I'm sure they're all thirsty."   
"Of course." Riley responded.  
Yamaki lead Davis into the bedroom then closed the door.   
"You're a digidestined right?" Yamaki asked quietly.  
Davis was surprised. "Yes, but how do you know?"  
"We're about the same age, I watched you and your friends defeat the evil digimon. I was a little when the battle in the sky took place, and I was about twelve when there was that period of darkness. I watched everything. That's how I became so interested in everything. An evil digimon killed my father. That's why I started Hypnos and all those programs. I didn't want any more digimon to come and hurt anymore people. I didn't want to watch anyone else die."  
"I see. But what do I have to do with anything?" Davis asked.  
"Do you still have your digivice?" Yamaki asked.  
"Of course. I always carry it with me." Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-3.  
"The D-3 is what you used to open the gates to the digital world right?"  
"Yeah. Are you suggesting that I try it?"  
"Yes. But so as not to get everyone's hopes up, we'll use my laptop." Yamaki said pointing to the laptop that was sitting on the desk.   
Davis walked over to it, held out the digivice and said the magic words: "Digiport open!" The screen lit up and both Yamaki and Davis held their breath. The screen glowed and the digiport appeared it was open!  
"Yes!" They both said at the same time.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
A/N: So much happened! The digidestined are all working for superstar Melissa Angelou, Missy is a tamer and Davis opened the digiport! Wow! This chapter was revolved around Missy alot but since she is a tamer, she will be crucial as the plot develops so I thought it would be best if you got to know her. Do you think that Missy uses too many cliches? And did you get the thing that I was hinting about when Jeri, Rika, and Ryo exchanged glances? The only things I own are Missy and Christi. Both are open to use if you want them but you must cite me, (meaning that you must say that Missy and or Christi belong to me in your disclaimer) and give credit where credit should be given. What exciting things await the tamers now that the gate can be opened? And will the digidestined reveal themselves? Tune into the next chapter to find out! As always, review. Thanks to everyone who does review my story. You kindness is greatly appreciated.  
Next Chapter: Secrets, Surprises, and a Trip.  
*SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!* This goes out to Angel13. We had a great conversation online today. Angel, you are so nice. Angel13 is a fantastic writer. Go read her Ryuki: "Summer Vacation" It's a personal favorite!  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan 


	6. Secrets, Surprises, and A Trip

Wildcat  
By Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Well, well, well. Things are getting action packed aren't they? I never intended for this story to turn down the road of the digital world. I never even intended to have a new tamer come. I thought her [Missy] up while I was brushing my hair one morning. I was going to write a different story to incorporate her in, but here she is. I might use her in my other stories as well. That depends. Well, when we last left our heroes, (LOL I've always wanted to say that) they had arrived at Yamaki and Riley's apartment. Davis and Yamaki went into the bedroom, and by using his D-3, Davis opened the portal. Now let us continue, with chapter 6.  
**IMPORTANT** I forgot to include this in the last chapter but Davis is Missy's legal guardian. Her parents are dead and she has no other family. She and Davis live together and although she considers the digidestined her family, they all live in separate homes.   
Disclaimer: Since sarcasm takes up too much room, I'll be serious. I do not own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets, Surprises, and a Trip.  
  
"Finally, this is the break I have been waiting for." Yamaki said.  
"I want to go through. I want to see Veemon." Davis said.  
"No, we must go back out. We've been in here too long. We'll call the rest of the digidestined, and then you can all tell the kids the truth. Until then, we can't take any chances."  
"Alright, let's go." Davis said, sighing and opening the door.  
The two men walked out to find everyone sitting in the living room, with the tamers explaining the events of Friday night to Riley, for she was curious as to where Kazu was.  
"Yamaki, we'll have to go see Kazu tonight." Riley said, as Yamaki and Davis entered the room.  
"That'll be nice Riley. We'll do that." Yamaki said nodding his head. "However, I want you all to meet at the old hang out tonight at 7:00. You know the place, Guilmon's old house." The kids looked confused but nodded their heads.  
"Hey Missy," Rika said.  
"Yeah?" Missy replied.  
"Jeri's coming to my house to do homework, do you want to come?" Rika asked. Missy looked to Davis, who nodded his head.  
"Go ahead, I'll just pick you up at the little house in the park, where you kids will be." He said.  
"Thanks." Missy replied smiling.  
After talking for a little while longer, the tamers left. Davis dropped everyone off at their homes then drove back to Odaiba. While he drove, he took out his cellphone and started making calls.   
"Tai. It's me. Get everyone together and meet me in front of Odaiba middle school. I think we're going to the digital world." He hung up the phone and swung by the middle school. It hadn't changed since he'd been in there those many years ago. He smiled as he saw the window for the computer lab. How many times had he, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody sneaked in there? Looking at the school brought back so many memories.   
*****  
Jeri and Missy sat on the living room floor as Rika got together a tray of snacks.  
"Both of you are staying for dinner right?" Rika asked.  
"Sure, then we can walk to the park together." Jeri replied. "By the way Missy, who's your partner?" She asked. Both Rika and Jeri waited for Missy's answer.   
Missy pressed some buttons on her digivice and a picture of a large black dog with purple and white markings, and large white wings appeared. The data on Rika's d-arc read:  
"Aerialcaninomon. Flying dog digimon. Ultimate level. Data type. Special attacks are Thunder paw and flying lightning."  
"I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Jeri said laughing.   
"She may look tough but she's a total sweetheart, except for when she's in battle." Missy responded.  
The doorbell rang and the three girls got up to see who it was. Rika opened the door and Ryo, Henry, and Takato were standing there.  
"We were in the neighborhood and..." Ryo began. Rika laughed.  
"Yeah, sure. But come on in guys."   
They all went into the living room and talked about digimon and other things. Rika went into the kitchen to reload on snacks and Ryo followed to help.  
"So why are you really here?" Rika asked. "Try not to spill." She said as he poured soda into a pitcher.  
"Why wouldn't I want to see you. And afterall, I told Christi I would be at you house tonight so if she was to swing by my place and find me home, who knows what she would do." Ryo responded winking.  
"Makes sense. Leave the snacks, I have an idea. Follow me." Rika said leading him back into the living room. "You three stay." She said pointing to the boys. "You two follow me." She added pointing to the girls. Rika led them into her room, closed the door and locked it, then went into her closet, soon emerging with what looked like a bunch of scraps of fabric.  
"If you brought us in to sew, then I'm leaving." Missy said eyeing the fabric.   
"They're swim suits. One for each of us. Rika tossed a sky blue one to Jeri and a lime green one to Missy. She held up a lilac one that matched her hair. "Jeri you can get changed first. Just like on Friday, get changed in the closet."  
Jeri stepped into Rika's large closet and a few minutes later, came out wearing the sky blue strapless bikini. Missy went in next and came out wearing the lime halter bikini. Rika went last and came out in the lilac string bikini. She then tossed coordinating towels to the girls and they wrapped them around their waist. Then they pulled their hair back and coincidentally; they had all put their hair in buns. Rika also gave the girls matching flip-flops and sunglasses. They finished getting ready, and with their sunglasses propped up on their heads, they went back out to the livingroom.  
"Um, girls, why are you all in bikinis?" Henry asked.  
"Because we're going out to the pool. Come on guys, you can wear your shorts or something." Jeri said.  
"Actually," Rika said then tossed swimming trunks to the three guys along with sunglasses and towels. "Go in my room and get changed. Hurry up. We'll meet you out back." Rika said leading the two girls to the pool.   
*****  
When they got outside, they set their things up on a couple of lounge chairs, then waded into the pool. Missy floated on her back. Jeri leaned against the edge of the pool and Rika tossed in a bunch of floats. The girls sat talking and when the boys came out Rika was extremely impressed that she had gotten the right sizes and colors for the guys. Missy was just shocked at how built they were and Jeri was also surprised that Rika had gotten the right size. The boys got to the edge of the pool and the girls began to wonder why they boys were standing there counting "One...Two...Three" When the boys got to three the girls understood why and screamed. The three guys had jumped in at the same time causing a huge tidal wave to attack the girls. This resulted in an all out splash war until the tamers got tired.  
Rika heard the gate open to the back yard and raced out of the pool. Ryo followed her because he had a suspicion as to who it was. The four other tamers soon came out. They stopped when they saw Rika and Ryo talking to someone. They then walked up behind the two to find them talking to Christi. Jeri sighed.  
"Do you ever go away?" She asked.  
"What is this a pool party?" Christi responded seeing the kids in bathing suits.  
"Actually it is." Missy said coming around from behind. "A private one. So, why don't you leave so my friends and I can go back to the pool? Just because you're jealous that Rika and Ryo are together, gives you no right to trespass on Rika's property."  
Ryo turned slightly red at the last part and Christi stood with her jaw dropped the whole time.  
"You're Missy Angelou." She said. "You're famous."  
"At least we know that you don't live under a rock." Jeri said smirking.   
"Why are you hanging out with these people. Come to my house and hang with my friends. My pool is heated." Christi said.  
"These people are my best friends. And I think heated pools show how much of a wuss you are. If you can't stand the cold water then get rid of the pool and sit in your bathtub." Missy replied. The others laughed at the look on Christi's face as she stormed down the block. "And don't even think about coming back!" Missy yelled down the street.  
They all went back to the pool and jumped in. Rika and Ryo climbed onto a double float talking about plans for their master deck, like they always do. Takato and Jeri watched as Henry and Missy raced across the pool, trying to find out who was the better swimmer.  
"That's more of a Takato thing, then a Henry thing." Rika said.  
"Yeah but it's fun to watch." Jeri replied.  
The tamers stayed in the pool until they started to prune and turn blue. They got out and wrapped the large towels around themselves as they sat on the patio. After they dried off they went back indoors and took turns getting back into their clothes. Rika pulled out a blowdryer and the girls dried their hair as they talked about the guys who were sitting in the living room talking about the girls.  
"So Missy, do you like Henry?" Jeri asked. "This is where I found out that Rika was madly in love with Ryo. So I'll find out your love interests too."  
Rika laughed. "Let's not over-exaggerate Jeri."  
"Oh come on you remember 'those blue eyes.'"  
"Jeri, shut up."   
"Oh ok. Fine spoil my fun."  
"You two are crazy." Missy said laughing. "But I'd have to say yes. He's sweet, kind, considerate, and caring. He's also fun to be around. Although I haven't really spent a lot of time with just Henry yet. When Ryo and I were sitting on the bench waiting for you guys, we talked about stuff. He's good to talk to and doesn't pry information out of you. If you don't want to talk about something, he'll end the conversation right there. I hope Henry is the same."  
"He is. When we first started out as tamers, I believed that the sole purpose of digimon was to fight and destroy. Henry helped me to realize that digimon are real. He brought out my caring side and I'll never forget him for that." Rika said smiling.  
*****  
"So Henry, what do you think about our new tamer?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow that tuned Takato in almost instantly.  
"She's nice. And she's probably good to have in a fight. She seems quick on her feet. And she looks like she knows how to find a solution to a tough situation." Henry replied.  
"You idiot! I meant infatuation wise!" Ryo cried smacking his friend with a pillow.  
"Oh. In that case, she's really pretty. And she's nice. And fun. I could get to like her. Why?"  
"Um, just looking for a conversation." Ryo replied quickly.  
"Alrighty then, what do you think of her?" Henry asked.  
"We talked while we were waiting for you guys in the courtyard. She seems like she's missing something. Like there's a hole in her." Ryo replied.  
"A hole in who?" Rika asked as she walked into the living room with Jeri and Missy right behind her.  
"A hole in you pumpkin. And as me being the kind person I am I'll fill up that hole." He replied winking at her.  
"He's good." Takato whispered.  
"Very good. Maybe he should play Othello. He's a better actor than all of us." Henry replied.  
"Well, get your stuff together because we have to go to the park now. Unless you plan on coming back." Rika replied.  
"Naw, it'll be too late then. We'll leave after the little meeting. Maybe this weekend we can all hang out. Kazu included. He's going to be at the meeting tonight because he's feeling better. The doctor's are releasing him. So, he'll be in school tomorrow. He is classified as a miracle case." Ryo replied.   
"That's great." Jeri replied. "We'll all be together again. By the way, I sent you a message on the communicator this morning but it said your system was terminated. I just remembered now. Why?"  
"Oh, I stepped on it. I guess it fell to the floor or something." Takato replied.  
"That was smart." Rika said. "C'mon guys let's get going."  
They all left the house and walked down to the park.  
*****  
At the park, all of the digidestined were there talking to Yamaki and Riley. Kenta and Kazu were both there wondering why all of these people were here.  
"Hey guys!" Takato called out as he headed up the stairs.  
"Hey chumley. What took so long?" Kazu said. He looked great. Most of his cuts were healed, there were only a few small ones left.  
"You healed fast. What'd they give you?" Ryo asked.  
"How the hell should I know. All I know is that the bed gave me major cramps and the food smelled so bad and tasted worse."   
"It's a hospital stupid, what'd you expect?" Rika said sighing. Missy was just standing with her mouth open.  
"What is it Missy?" Henry asked. Missy couldn't speak so she pointed to the adults. They were all holding out what looked like variations of a digivice.  
"What the hell is going on?" Rika asked. "Who are those guys?" Yamaki turned smiling to the tamers.   
"Allow me to present to you the digidestined." He said. Everyone's jaws dropped. No one knew that there were digidestined. They had always thought it was some cartoon. But here they were the digidestined, standing in front of them. Missy was the most shocked. This was her family. They had kept this secret from her for so long. Even after they learned that she was a tamer with a digimon partner.  
"I'm sorry Missy, we had to." Mimi said.   
Everyone gathered together and either sat, stood, or leaned against something as the digidestined introduced themselves and told their story. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK, started when they explained summer camp and how it had led to them going off to the digital world. When it came to the 8th child, Kari entered, for she was the 8th digidestined child, with Gatomon the renegade servant to Myotismon as her partner. They continued their story ending with the eclipse and the digidestined leaving on the trolley. Then Davis, Yolei, and Cody entered talking about how they became the next set of digidestined with the help of the originals. Finally, Ken came in with how he was the evil digimon emperor because of spores created by Malomyotismon. They explained how Ken became good after Wormmon died and came back to life. They then explained the destruction of his control spires, Arukenemon, Blackwargreymon, the world tour, and the battle for two worlds ending with the death of Oikawa and how he gave up his life to bring peace back to the digital world.   
The tamers were shocked. They couldn't believe it. It was as if their favorite tv show had come to life right before their eyes. They then learned the truth behind the tv show and monster makers. The tv show paid homage to the digidestined, sort of like a memorial for everything they did for the world. The monster makers created "digimon" and the games to give children a chance to experience the digital world and digimon that lived there. Then came the part where Juggernaut, Hypnos, and all of the other programs were explained. The tamers were surprised and saddened by Yamaki's past. Then came the big finale.  
"I took Davis into my room today to question him about being a digidestined. After that, he took out his digivice. I told you that the d-arcs might help to open the gates but why risk it when you can use the digivices. You are all going to the digital world. Riley and I will stay here to keep thing ok on this end and you can all go through. You can finally see your digimon again. I'm sure you've been waiting for this for the longest time." He said directing the last part at the digidestined. They nodded. They were crying, smiling, and laughing all at once.   
Soon they were all standing in front of a computer monitor with digivices, d-3s and d-arcs extended towards the screen. All at once they said,  
"Digiport open!" A bright light flashed and the digidestined and tamers were sucked into the monitor.  
"Fascinating." Riley said. "I hope it works."  
"It will. If anybody can make it work, they can."  
End of Chapter 6  
  
A/N: These chapters are just coming to me so well. I'll keep putting up chapters until I get the notorious writer's block. I get that quite frequently. But hey, some of the best writers get blocks so I can't put myself down on it. But as for now, expect lots of chapters. I am so loving this story! As always keep reviewing and keep being such great Ryuki fans because it's all about you. BTW, do you think I should put Henry and Missy together or leave them as friends? Let me know in your review!  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan 


	7. Reunions

Wildcat  
By: Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Off to the Digital World! That's all I'm saying in this a/n. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. But the reviews are slowing. I need more!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so sit down, shut up, and just read the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Reunions.  
  
The tamers and digidestined flew through the portal and landed in the middle of the digital world.  
"This place sure has changed. Where exactly are we?" Matt asked. Kari pulled out a device, which looked similar to Takato's mobile communicator. It was her d-terminal.  
"We're somewhere on Server." She said. "Although I'd prefer to be on File Island because that's where the digimon usually are."  
Rika looked into the sky. "Renamon!" She cried. The yellow fox materialized in front of her.  
"Rika, it's been a while." She said.  
"Oh Renamon," Rika said crying and hugging the fox. "Do you know where the others are?"  
"Cyberdramon, Terriermon, Impmon, and Calumon are staying in a cave with me. I'll take you there. I don't know where the others are. But I believe they are on File Island." Renamon replied.  
"Ok then, let's head to the cave. We'll start there and then proceed to File Island. How far is the cave?" Rika asked.  
"It's about a five minute walk from here."  
"Good. Let's go." Rika said smiling.  
Renamon led the group through the desert to a large cave. When she stepped inside, she called to the others.  
"Calumon, Terriermon, Impmon, Cyberdramon, come out here!"  
"We're coming Renamon. I don't know why we have to come out, why don't you come in. What are you lazy?" Terriermon said as he walked out.  
"So much for tact." Henry said smiling.  
"Henry!" Terriermon cried literally flying into his tamer's arms.  
"I've missed you so much." Henry said with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Wow! Hi everybody!" Calumon said bouncing out of the cave. "I haven't seen you in so long! Did you come to play?"  
"You stupid creampuff. How did they get here is my question." Impmon said walking out behind Calumon.  
"Hi Impmon." Rika said smiling.  
"How have you been?" Jeri asked with the same smile.  
"Hey girls." He replied casually. Of course, this did not last long and he went flying into Jeri's arms and then Rika's. The two girls laughed.  
Cyberdramon came out last and nodded to Ryo.  
"Hey buddy. How have ya been?" Ryo asked smiling at his partner.  
Cyberdramon just stood there and Ryo jumped at him, crying.  
"So what's the fastest way to File Island?" Ryo asked.  
"According to my D-terminal we'll have to go across Server, then the ocean, then we'll be on File Island." Kari explained, typing on her Terminal. "Unless I do this." Kari said, putting her terminal on the ground.  
"Hello kids. Although you're not kids anymore." A holographic image of a man said.  
"Gennai!" The digidestined exclaimed.   
"It's so good to see you." Sora said.   
"Gennai, could you do something to send us to File Island quickly? We want to see our digimon." Kari said.  
"Of course. Hold on. I'll send a ride." Gennai said. "Ok, it'll be there in a minute."  
Gennai closed off the link as two small digimon came running towards the group. One was blue and the other was green.  
"Davis!!!"  
"Ken!!!"  
"It's Veemon!" Davis cried.  
"And Wormmon!" Ken said.  
"Davis! I've missed you!" Veemon said jumping into Davis's arms.  
"Oh Veemon." Davis said, crying.  
"Ken!" Wormmon said, crying.  
"I've missed you so much buddy." Ken said, also crying.   
After they calmed down, Davis and Ken figured out what their ride was. Veemon and Wormmon DNA digivolved to Paildramon, then digivolved again to his mega form. Everyone was transported inside and seconds later they were on File Island. When everyone was out, they dedigivolved back to Wormmon and Veemon.  
"Gennai was standing waiting for them, surrounded by Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. The digidestined all ran to their partners and had tearful reunions. They couldn't stop crying. It had been centuries since they had seen their digimon. The tamers stood by watching as each digidestined was reunited with his or her partner.  
Soon, a small red dinosaur came running over.  
"Takatomon!!!" It cried.  
"Guilmon!" Takato said running towards him. "I missed you boy." Takato said tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Did you bring bread?" Takato laughed. "No, but I will next time."  
"Ok. Guess what. The others are here too. Guardromon, although he digivolved into Andromon, Leomon, Marineangemon, and Lopmon. They're all here!"  
"Great, go get them." Takato said. Guilmon ran off and soon came back with the others.   
"Leomon!" Jeri said, bawling and running to her partner. She hugged Leomon, who picked her up and put her on his shoulder.  
"Marineangemon!" Kenta cried.  
"Andromon!" Kazu yelled. Both boys ran to their partners.  
"Where's Suzi?" Lopmon asked.  
"She couldn't come." Henry said.  
"But it's good to see ya, you chocolate bunny." Terriermon said.  
"Tact, Terriermon, Tact!" Henry said.  
"Momen tai!"   
After everyone was reunited, Leomon put Jeri back on the ground and walked to the digidestined. He bowed.  
"It is good to see all of you again." Leomon said. Mimi burst into tears and ran straight to Leomon.  
"You came back to life! I knew you would." She said crying into his fur. All the digidestined said hello to their old friend. Then Andromon walked over.  
"Hello, digidestined." He said.  
"Andromon!" Tai cried. After the friends had been reunited with the digidestined, they returned to their partners.  
Everyone had been reunited with his or her Digimon. Everyone except Missy. Although Suzi, Mako, and Ai weren't here, they didn't count in this situation. Missy took out her digivice and held it to the sky.  
"Aerialcaninomon! Where are you?" She cried. Soon a large black dog flew down to the ground. Everyone gasped. She was huge!  
"Missy," She said smiling and leaning down to the tamer, rubbing her head against her.  
"I missed you." Missy said crying. Aerialcaninomon dedigivolved to her rookie form. It was a small white dog with black, pink, and purple markings.   
"I didn't think you'd come back." It said.  
"Why wouldn't I, Puppymon?" Missy asked. She hugged the dog and cried into her fur.  
Everybody sat around and talked for hours explaining what had happened over the time in which they were separated from their partners. After they had been there for a long time, the humans had to leave. They walked to the nearest computer and waved goodbye as they transported back.  
*****  
Everyone landed in a heap in front of the computer.  
"I had forgotten about this part." TK said laughing.  
"Tai, would you get your butt out of my face!" Izzy cried. Slowly they picked themselves up and went home. Ryo offered to walk Rika home and no one seemed to object.   
"It was great seeing the Digimon again." He said, starting a conversation.  
"Yeah, they really are spectacular. It's like we never left them."  
"Were you expecting them to forget us?" Ryo asked.  
"I don't know. But it was nice. Especially the looks on the faces of the adults. It just gave you that warm feeling." Rika said, smiling and remembering what it had been like.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they loved every second of it. After all, it's been quite a long time since they last saw them."  
"Yeah, but I'm sure it was hard to say goodbye." Rika said.  
"They can always go back. We all can. Now that the gate made the initial opening, we can go through whenever we want." Ryo said as he opened the gate to Rika's yard, holding it open for her. Rika smiled.  
"To think, after the d-reaper, I thought all things digimon related would be over. Now it's starting all over again. I like it."   
"Yeah. Well, goodnight Rika, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Ryo said.  
"Yeah, good night." Rika said. But as she opened the door, Ryo leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"I really do like you." He whispered before turning and heading towards the road. Rika smiled as he walked away and went into the house.  
*****  
As Rika walked into her room, her mother stopped her.  
"You're home late. Where were you? And who was that boy?" Her mother asked.  
"I was in the digital world. Yamaki found a way to get there so we all went to see our partners then compare notes in the park. That was Ryo. I'm going to bed." Rika responded.  
"But why did he kiss you?" Rumiko asked. "That's what I want to know." She called as Rika walked into her room.   
*****  
Rika put her d-arc and modify cards next to her bed where they always were along with the picture of all the tamers and their partners. Rika took off her clothes and tossed them into the hamper. She pulled on her lilac pajamas, which were a pair of shorts with a tanktop. She had a picture of Sakuyamon transferred onto the top. It was the only reason she favored these pajamas. Rika reached behind her pillow and pulled out a scrapbook. It was full of tons of pictures of the tamers and their digimon. Rika turned to one page where there was a picture of Rika and Ryo. Rika was glaring at him because he had his arms around her and was smirking. Rika laughed remembering where, when, and why each picture was taken. The scrapbook was her prized possession and she loved it.  
Rika lay in bed thinking about so many things that it made her restless. So she pulled out her cards and sorted them, creating a few combinations before finally getting tired. Rika put her cards away and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about all of her friends.  
*****  
Rika awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock the next morning. She felt well rested and skipped on her way to the shower. She came out about ten minutes later, wrapping her hair up in a towel as she walked back to her room. She was going to wear her usual outfit, the jeans with the t-shirt of the heart on it but decided not to. Instead, she pulled out a pair of khaki capris and a seep purple tank top. She still wore her hair in the usual ponytail, but she liked it. She pulled on her sneakers, grabbed her backpack and headed into the kitchen.  
In the kitchen, Rika poured a bowl of cereal and when she finished eating, she was putting her bowl in the sink when the doorbell rang. Rika hurried and opened the door. Kazu was standing there with his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
"Good morning your majesty. Ready to go to school?" He said grinning. Rika laughed and lightly hit him over the head.  
"Yeah, I'll be right out." Rika went back inside and grabbed her backpack. She came out and she and Kazu walked down to street.  
"So, what did you and Ryo talk about last night?" Kazu asked.  
"The usual, digimon and stuff." Rika replied. "Why?"  
"Just wondering. Unless I missed something in school 'caz it seemed really strange of him to just offer to walk you home like that. Actually, it isn't strange. But then again, you two have been tight since Friday." He said.  
"Yeah, I guess so. He's nice and good to talk to. I'll give Mr. Ego that." Rika said laughing.  
"So really, how is Miss "crazier than a soup sandwich" today?" Kazu asked. Rika laughed.  
"I'm good. And how's Mr. "I can loose half of my blood and live to tell about it" doing?"  
"Just as good." Kazu said while laughing.  
"I want to go back. I don't know when, and I don't know if we'll be allowed to but I'm going back." Rika said.  
"I'm down with that." Kazu replied. "Now come on, we have class to attend."  
  
End of Chapter 7  
A/N: Aww, what a tearful reunion. I hope no one was crying. Well, it looks like Rika might be going back. How everyone going to react to that? And once again a special shout out to *Angel 13*. Expect to see a great story under my name soon. We've joined forces to do a story together. It's going to be awesome! Expect to see it soon! And as always, review!!!  
Next chapter: A Risky Venture.  
Till next time,  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan 


	8. A Risky Venture

Wildcat  
By: Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Hey everybody!! I took a slight break because I had way too many ideas floating in my head and I was getting everything mixed up. But Wildcat is back in business and I am happy to be writing for you. I got asked if there would be another lemon scene like when the tamers went to the club in chapters 1 and 2. My answer is... I don't know. There is a possibility. If you remember from last time, everyone went to the digital world and had a reunuion with their digimon. The chapter ended with Rika telling Kazu that she was going back to the digital world no matter how dangerous it may be.   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Stop pestering me.  
  
Chapter 8: A Risky Venture.  
  
It was around lunchtime that Kazu pulled Ryo away from the gang.   
"We have to talk." He said. He led Ryo out to the courtyard and they sat on one of the benches.  
"What's wrong?" Ryo asked. Kazu explained what Rika had said when they were walking to school.  
"So basically, she plans to go back to the digital world. You have to follow her, or stop her. She's going to get hurt." Kazu said.  
"I'll say. Rika is never going to change. I wish I could get her to listen to us but you know she won't. She's so stubborn at times." Ryo said with a sigh.  
"And that's why you love her." Kazu said with a grin.  
"Yeah-hey wait! Stay on topic Kazu!" Kazu laughed.  
"Ok, so are you going to follow her?"  
"Maybe I'll talk to her instead." Ryo said.  
"Your call dude. But, good luck."  
"Thanks." The two tamers got up and went into the cafeteria. Rika gave Ryo a strange look but he just shook his head.  
Missy and Henry were comparing modify cards and flirting with each other. The two of them made it so obvious that they liked each other. However, they were oblivious to themselves. Jeri smiled at the two of them and began devising a plan to get them together.  
"This is a new card." Missy said. "It's a rewind card. Basically if your digimon gets badly hurt and is hanging on by a thread, you can play it and rewind to before it was attacked, then team it with a defense card. I have no use for it. Does anyone want it?" She asked, turning her attention to the whole group.  
"I'll take it." Ryo said. "I'll find a need for it." Missy handed him the card and smiled.  
"Like you'll ever need it. You can read everyone so well you know exactly what they're going to do." She said to him.  
"Now that's a lie. I'm the digimon king, not the master."  
"Whatever. Let's all go outside. The sky is so blue it would be stupid to stay here." Missy said standing up. Everyone got up and followed her.  
They all sat under a large tree and talked about their digimon. They also discussed modify techniques until Missy decided to sing.  
"I have a concert this Friday and all of you are invited. I can take this time to practice my music. I'll sing the first song I ever wrote. I wrote it a few years ago after I found out the truth about this boy I had been dating. Don't laugh."  
"We won't. Is it that song "Why?" The song on your cd?" Jeri asked.  
"Yeah, ok you guys ready?"  
"Bring it on!" Ryo cried making everyone laugh. Missy took a deep breath and started singing.  
"Hey boy, I got a question for you: why?  
Hey boy, you get me all psyched about you. You say you're all this and you say you're all that but boy it ain't even true. You said you were everything that I, Would ever want and need. But I saw the truth in you, Yes baby now I see. You're nothing but lies and trouble. So I'm leaving you on the double!  
Why did you do this to me? Why, come on tell me why! You act like a drug and I can't get you out of my mind. I can't get you out of my mind, oh no no no.  
Every time that I want to leave you, you're sayin please baby please! You say that you'll change and you'll always be there for me. But I've given up on your love and I've given up on you. You're nothin but lies and trouble so I'm leaving you on the double!   
Why did you do this to me? Why, come on tell me why! You act like a drug and I can't get you out of my mind. I can't get you out of my mind, oh no no no. I just can't get you out of my mind." Missy bowed and all the tamers were cheering for her.   
"That was great!" Henry said.  
"Aww, it was nothing." Missy replied turning red.  
"Hey I have idea." Ryo said. "How about Rika and Jeri join Missy and all three of them can sing a song. That'd be cool."  
"Ok, yeah I could go for that." Rika said. She, Jeri, and Missy then conversed on a song to sing. "Ok we got one."  
"You start Jeri." Missy said.  
"Ok." Jeri took a deep breath. "Sugar, spice and everything nice. With a little badass too. It's the hit record label: Destiny Monsters. Holla back youngin, Missy Angelou!" Missy started singing.  
"You gotta boy, you gotta girl. They're sittin there beneath the tree. They sit there everyday. And even though, you may think this isn't the way that things should be, it'll always be that way. You can't take nothing for granted, you gotta live life today!" All three girls broke into the chorus together.  
"I turn around and I can see what's behind me. I turn back around and I can see what's ahead. And if you don't believe I've been there all along, just turn around, just turn around."   
When the girls finished singing. they were all laughing. The bell rang and they all went back to class.  
"You girls are rock star material." Ryo said smiling.  
"Yeah right." Rika replied.  
"No, he's right. You all sounded great." Henry added.  
*****  
They went through the rest of the day with smiles on their faces. Together, the eight of them had great fun and they lit up whatever room they went into. When ninth period ended, they all went to their lockers.  
"Kazu told me Rika's going back. You're going to stop her right." Missy said when she and Ryo were at their lockers.  
"I don't know if I can."  
"If you really love her, then you'll stop her from doing something foolish." Missy said as she slammed her locker shut and tossed her backpack onto her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, good luck with Rika." She said giving her friend a goodbye hug. "If you need me, call my cell." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.  
Ryo finished at his locker and walked down to Rika's locker.  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked.  
"Sure." Rika replied with a smile.  
*****  
The two left the school and headed to Rika's house.  
"You're going back aren't you." Ryo said.  
"How did you know?" Rika asked.  
"Call it a premonition." Ryo replied.  
"Well you were right, I am."  
"Rika, please, don't go back. You might get hurt and I love you too much to even think about loosing you to some evil digimon. You know how dangerous it is. Please, stay in the real world."  
"Ryo, I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl." Rika replied smiling. Ryo grabbed Rika's shoulder and spun her arouns so he was looking directly at her.  
"Rika Nonaka. If you go through the portal into the digital world I will never speak to you again." Ryo said with a hint of rage in his voice.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Rika said kissing Ryo lightly on the cheek before walking away.  
*****  
Ryo just stood there. He couldn't think of anything to do. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Missy's number.  
"Hello?" She said when she picked up.  
"Are you doing anything important?" Ryo asked.  
"Just rehearsing for my concert."   
"Then meet me at the park."  
"I'm already there. The concert's in the park remember?"  
"Oh, right."  
"Ryo, what's wrong?" Missy asked. She then gasped as the realization kicked in. "Izzy, turn on your laptop and quickly." She called.  
"I'm on my way." Ryo said before he hung up. Ryo then raced at top speed to the park. When he got there, Missy had already explained the situation and had her d-arc out.  
"I just hope we can find her." Missy said.  
"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" TK asked.  
"What are you talking about?"   
"The digivices connect the digidestined. Or in this case, the tamers. Just use the arc. It'll give you the coordinates. Then come back through and we'll find out where she is, send a message to your digimon, and open a portal to ake you there from the laptop." Missy and Ryo nodded. They both held out their d-arcs.  
"Digiport open!"  
They went through the portal and arrived on File Island.   
"Rika!!!" Ryo screamed.  
"Save your energy." Missy replied, placing a hand on Ryo's shoulder. She held out her arc and searched for a reading. "Come on, where are you?" She changed positions until she got a beep. "Aha! I found you!" Missy got the coordinates, then they went back through.  
Missy gave the coordinates to the digidestined when they returned. Ken and Kari both looked horror stricken. They knew exactly where that place was. So did the others after they caught on. TK sighed.  
"Ryo, you're the only one going through. It's safest and most logical."  
"What, why? Where is this place?" Ryo asked.  
"It's the Dark Ocean." Kari said. Ken gave his friend a hug and they both explained their Dark Ocean episodes. (Episodes does not mean TV episodes. Duh. An epsiode is just the name you give an event. I realized this after I wrote it down.)  
"So because I'm madly in love with Rika, Im the only one that can rescue her, right?" Ryo asked.  
"Exactly. Good luck." Matt said. Missy hugged her friend.   
"You can do it Ryo. If anyone can, you can." Ryo smiled.  
"Thanks." He then held out his d-arc again and went through to the Dark Ocean.  
*****  
Let me jump in and make a clarification. In the show, the Dark Ocean was a different world and couldn't be reached via digital gate. But for the sake of this story and just because I don't want to brach into three year long technical explanations and procedures, I'm making it part of the digital world.  
*****  
Rika went through the computer in her room and found herself on a dark and colorless beach.  
"I don't think I'm in Shinjuku anymore." She said. (It was originally Kansas but Kansas isn't in Japan). "I have no clue where I am. Hello? Is anyone out there?"  
"So you have returned to me my tamer." A cold and icy voice said. Rika spun around to find Icedevimon. Behind him was Devimon and the ruler of the Dark Ocean: Dragomon. (He's the digimon from "His Master's Voice" that lurked in the shadows at the end. I used my terminal to find out who he was.)  
"It's you." Rika spat. "I told you, I want nothing to do with you."  
"Now, now my pretty. Don't speak to my brother like that. We are very poweful digimon, you should bow before us!" Devimon exclaimed.  
"I would never bow to the likes of you." Rika replied.   
"Oh really, Divermon, attack!" Dragomon cried. About twenty Divermon came out of the water and advanced towards Rika. Rika backed up until she was against a wall. There was nowhere for her to go.  
"Justice kick!" Rika spun and saw Justimon attack the Divermon. They disintegrated before Rika's eyes.  
"Who's the guy with the fancy entrance?" Devimon asked.  
"How the hell would I know?" Dragomon countered.  
"I am Justimon. I am here to defeat you and take Rika home. I will protect her with my life."  
"Ryo! Get out of here!" Rika cried.  
"Not without you, Pumpkin." Ryo replied.  
Justimon attacked the evil digimon with every attack he could think of. However, he was hardly making a dent.  
"Thunder Paw!" Rika turned and saw Aerialcaninomon attack Devimon. He disintegrated, leaving only Icedevimon and Dragomon.  
"Rika! Are you ok?" Missy asked as she ran to her friend.  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
"But I can't stay. Since I'm not supposed to be here, I will only be here for a second. So I have a message. Listen to Ryo and do exactly what he tells you to do. He loves you and wants to save you." Missy stated to fade out. "Aw man, this was too quick. Good luck Rika!" She cried as she faded away.  
"Justice kick!"  
"Flying lightning!"  
Aerialcaninomon and Justimon attacked Icedevimon together, deleting him.  
"I won't be defeated so easily!" Dragomon said. "This is my kingdom! I am all-powerful! Tentacle Claw!" He attacked Justimon and Aerialcaninomon, sending them sprawling to the ground, barely hanging on by a thread. Justimon dedigivolved back to just Ryo and Cyberdramon. Ryo was covered in cuts and bruises and he could barely stand up. But he was able to.  
"I have to save Rika no matter what." He said. "And a giant octopus like you isn't going to stop me!" He charged back into battle holding out his d-arc.   
"Digimodify! Shield activate!" A shield was placed around Cyberdramon and Aerialcaninomon. He also played that with an energy card, restoring the health point and energy to the two of them.   
"Your silly shield won't protect those digimon from my attacks. Tentacle Claw!"  
"Digimodify! Counter attack activate!" The shield protected the two digimon and the counter attack sent Dragomon's attack back at him, deleting him in the process.  
"No!!! You may have beat me but I'll find a way to come back!!!" Dragomon screamed as he reduced to nothing.  
"Rika!" Ryo ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you ok?"  
"I thought you said you weren't talking to me." Rika said with a smile. Ryo's eyes welled up with tears and he pulled her in close. "But I knew you'd come."  
"I'll always be there for you, pumpkin." Ryo whispered. He kissed Rika on the forehead then carried her over to the portal. "Thank you Cyberdramon, and Aerialcaninomon. I couldn't have done it without you guys."  
"Always here for you." Aerialcanninomon said. Ryo smiled.   
"Yeah, I know. Digi port open!" He held his arc up to the screen then he and Rika were pulled through.  
*****  
They landed on the grass in the park and Ryo laid Rika down.   
"Let's get you cleaned up." He said.   
"And you too, Ryo. You're all cut up." A voice said. Ryo turned around. Missy, Henry, and the others were standing behind him.  
"Missy!" Ryo cried.   
"I knew you could do it Akiyama." Missy said. She then bent down next to Rika. "There's thousands of names I could call you but I'm not going to. I'm glad you're ok." She said, hugging her friend.  
The digidestined came over and started tending to Ryo's and Rika's wounds. Once they were all cleaned up, everyone headed home.  
"I'll walk you home." Ryo whispered to Rika.   
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a big girl now."  
"And how many times are you going to have to go back to the Dark Ocean before you learn?" Rika smiled.  
"Ok, you can walk with me." Ryo put his arm around her and they walked out of the park, down to Rika's block.  
*****  
When they arrived in front of Rika's house, Rika hugged Ryo.  
"Thanks again. You're not just a legendary tamer, you're a knight in shining armor." She said. Rika kissed Ryo lightly and headed through the gate.  
Ryo ran to catch up to her, and swept her up in his arms before she could go up to her house. He smiled and kissed her lightly, then deepened the kiss, while embracing her the entire time. When they broke he said to her.  
"You truly are my little wildcat." And with that Ryo walked away, smiling the whole way home.  
THE END  
A/N: That is if you want it to end here. If you want me to continue, you'll have to tell me. If you want me to end here, you'll have to tell me. If you want a sequel you'll have to tell me!!! Your reviews are very important this time around. If you don't review, I'll end it here because I like this ending.  
Well until next time, If there is a next time,  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan  
P.S. Ignore editing mistakes, I was too tired to edit.  
P.P.S. "Why is a song that I wrote last year. That's only a small part of it. The rest is... somewhere. 


End file.
